Wheel speed detection is typically used in brake control systems such as anti-lock braking (ABS) systems in vehicles. In particular, wheel speed may be measured to determine whether slippage is occurring at one or more tires of a vehicle and/or whether the vehicle is skidding. As a result, a typical ABS system may control brakes (e.g., modulate one or more of the brakes) based on the slippage, for example.
Typically, cabling including wires extend between wheel sensor systems and an electronic control unit (ECU) that is located in an engine compartment of the vehicle to transmit wheel speed measurements. Such use of cabling is prone to damage from external elements to which a wheel well is exposed when the vehicle is driven. Such cabling may require sealing components and/or design complexities to avoid damage to the cabling and/or associated connectors. Some known wheel speed detection systems utilize wireless transmission of a detected wheel speed. However, these systems do not detect or convey a direction of rotation of a wheel.